Dean Winchester the fairest of Them All
by BakaMoyashi-chan
Summary: Cas comes to Dean for help in finding in ancient artifact. It seems like a normal kill and take mission. Too bad things aren't as they seem. Can team free will live through the fairy tale their trapped in, who is deans ideal prince charming, what in the hell happened to Sam? Only the tale will tell. ( Bad summary sorry) M for swearing, Destiel eventually, don't like don't read.


**Hey everyone I'm BakaMoyashi-chan, or Baka-chan for short. This is my, technically, first supernatural fanfiction so I'm really excited for everyone to read it. I am really sorry if its OC or if there are spelling and grammar errors. Please feel free to inform me of any of them**

**Anyway, a friend of mine is kindly going to draw me a picture to post with the story so that will be here at some point, (Shout out to Emma Vance, everyone look her up, she has some amazing fics). So yeah, I apologize if you got a notification and were expecting an update of my yullen fic, I am experiencing a bit of writers block at the moment but I will try to get you an update asap.**

**Disclaimers/Warnings: I do not own the supernatural characters at all (If I did destiel would already be canon and a lot of people would still be alive...), the credit for them goes to the show writers. There will be Destiel in this story ****eventually, so if you don't ship that ship or don't like it, the back button is on the upper left corner of your computer. The rest is just Deans mouth and thoughts, so beware of the swear words (you watch supernatural, if you can't handle the swearing in that you really shouldn't read this.)**

**Read and review please! I love hearing good word, or bad word, or any word, its the silence that sucks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean grumbled as he ran through the forest, "stupid fairy tale, stupid bitchy step-mother, dumb fuck huntsmen."

"Snow White, its pointless to run, I will have your head." A voice echoed through the trees from behind him.

"Stupid fucking name." He added, daring a glance over his shoulder to see how close the huntsmen sent to kill him was.

Dean smirked at the guys obvious lack of coordination, and because the the dumbass was a perfect double for Michael. Seeing that asshole try to chase him without being able to use his angel mojo almost made the whole mess he was in worth it.

Too late he realized e should have been watching where he was going.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed, rubbing his aching forehead and brushing off flakes of bark off from its make out session with a tree. When he started to run again he was careful to keep his eyes on his path, taking random twists and turns in order to try and through off his pursuer.

One twist caught him a glimpse of a certain Kansas home, but it was out of his view before he could ascertain it was the house he thought it was. The next time he saw it he dared to dart right towards it, confident that he had was far enough away from his pursuer to avoid getting caught.

He slowed as he got closer, gaping at the perfect replica of his old home, not that it should have surprised him, seeing as he had met to people today who should be good and dead. He didn't plan to get much closer, but a crash in the trees told him that the huntsmen was getting closer. He glanced back to make sure that he wasn't in view of Michael... No, the huntsmen, or whatever the hell he was. Despite being a complete idiot, he had an impressive arsenal of weapons designed to take of Dean's head, and Dean was unarmed... and in a dress.

Normally Dean never wanted to set foot in his old home, but this wasn't normal and he couldn't die today. No way in hell did he want his obituary to say how he was found headless in an elegant satin summer dress.

Running up the steps he got to the door and through it open, slamming it shut once he was inside again. Looking through the halls memories tried to flood back to him but he shoved them aside. Taking a few tentative steps farther into the house he assured that he was in fact alone. Alone with no idea what he should do next. He decided to go and sit, plopping down on the couch in the front living room. Somehow he knew the huntsmen would try to come for him while he was in this house so he let himself relax and think about how he had gotten himself into this mess.

* * *

***24 hours earlier.***

They were in another crap hotel in another random town, but this time there were no monsters to gank or phenomena to research. It would have been great, vacations were hard to come by in their line of work, if baby hadn't decided to break down in this random ass town where the girls weren't hot, the beer wasn't cold, and there wasn't a damn mechanic or scrap yard to be seen. Sam had tried calling the next town over to see if anyone could tow their car to somewhere Dean could fix it, but the only one who would come out and get them wasn't available for a week.

Lost in thought Dean failed to notice the flutter of wings that signified the appearance of a certain angel.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said, staring at the man sprawled out on the motel bed.

On instinct Dean's hand shot under his pillow to the weapon he hid there before relaxing as the voice registered in his head. Pushing himself up he turned to glare up at Cas.

"Dammit Cas, how many times have I told you to give a little warning before you pop in on someone." He growled.

"I am sorry Dean. I assumed that Sam would tell you I was coming after I spoke with him on the cellphone." Cas said.

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket, and sure enough there was a missed call and a text from Sam saying Cas would be dropping by. He grumbled and through his phone to the other side of the bed, pretending he hadn't had any warning and this had a right to flip on Cas like he had. "Whatever, why you here?"

"I have found an ancient artifact and I need assistance in retrieving it." Cas answered, moving to sit on the bed across from Dean, a human habit he had seen on the television and decided to mimic to make Dean more comfortable.

Dean watched and waited, expecting the angel to give him more information. "And this artifact would be?" He prompted when Cas didn't give any further information.

"It is called the Liber Vitae Nostrae Grim or, as a more recent name, The Book of Our Grimm Lives." Cas said, his face stony as usual.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, stretching out his arms and getting up to grab a beer.

"It is in a little town called Divin in New York."

"Alright, what other information do you have on the book?" Dean continued to question, leaning against the counter and looking at Cas.

"It was made by a very powerful witch in the classical era when her supply of sacrificed young people ran short. Its purpose was to trap people inside a deadly fairytale. If they could survive the story they were allowed to live, more commonly they were killed."

"What kind of fairytales?" Dean inquired.

"The ones you call disney movies." Cas said, "though I do not know what a disney is."

"Wait, you mean like snow white and shit?"

"Yes." Cas answered.

"But those tales were written by the brothers Grimm in the 1800's not in whatever year the classical era was in." Dean said.

"I believe the tales were passed on by the survivors of the witches book and the brothers picked up on them and wrote it into a book." Cas paused, "it had disappeared millenia ago and I now that I have found it I must collect it."

"Why the hell would you want a book like that?" Dean asked.

"Well it needs to be put somewhere safe so people will stop dying and I could use it to trap almost any being for up to a day."

Dean slightly spluttered his beer, "wait back up, people have been dying?"

"Yes Dean," Cas answered bluntly, 'that is how I found it."

"Is it just killing on its own?"

"No it is being controlled by someone but they are powerful and I cannot get a pinpoint on their location that is why I need your help." Cas said getting up from the bed and walking over to where Dean was standing. "The book must be taken from her hands or she will continue to kill."

"Well I would love to help but baby's broken down right now and I'm not leaving her to angel zap across the country." Dean shrugged, secretly feeling a rush of pride that Cas felt he could come to him when he needed help, "it'll have to wait till the tow gets here."

"It cannot wait Dean, each day that passes more people die." Cas said fiercely, "If you will help me I can take you to the next town to get what you need to fix your car."

"Alright fine take me to get parts for baby and I'll help you." Dean promised.

Cas nodded before reaching out to place his hand on Dean's forehead. Then, with a flutter of wings, they were gone.

-X-

Once Dean had the parts he needed it was simple work to get baby running again. With in an hour of returning with the parts they had picked up Sam and were on the road headed to New York.

"So Cas, do you know anything about the books keeper?" Sam asked, craning his neck to look at Cas in the back seat.

"Very little, I caught her location and was able to get a general read on her before she noticed me and, what is that human phrase you use ah yes 'flew the coop'."

"Did ya get anything good before she escaped?" Cas looked confused at the question.

"Dean what good could I get from a wo-"

"He means information, any good information?" Sam interrupted.

"Oh." Cas said, "yes I did. She calls her self the librarian but the real term for her is a Lidanean. Lidanean were book keepers back in the medieval era, and were quite known for their ability with words and books. When things started modernizing and people started to forget about the Lidanean they went underground where many were said to have died. I believe she is the last of her species."

"Ok, how do we gank her?"

"Sharpened stake of esiris wood soaked in the blood of a poet and inscribed with ancient texts."

"You have one right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Cas said, not bothering to elaborate further.

Sam and Dean looked at each other briefly then just shrugged, whatever, there was something to do and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the car ride passed with random chatter, mostly between Sam and Dean, and the occasional explanation of things they passed to a very confused Castiel.

* * *

When they arrived in the town they started their normal routine. Looking at police reports, examining bodies, and talking to the family of victims. In fit with what Cas had told them everyone of the deaths had a fairy tale background.

One girl was found with severe clawing dressed in nothing but a bright yellow dress, another with rashes all over and native american attire. Though the worst was a young couple who had lost their feet but were stuck in dancing positions, the girl was bruised and broken with rags for clothes, and the man looked like a luxurious prince.

When night hit they drove around till they found another shit motel to stay in for the night.

Dean and Sam put their stuff into the room, frowning at the usual stains briefly before brushing it off likes usual.

"Alright," Dean said, "I saw a bar a few miles back, I'll be there if you need me." He began to walk back to the door, but Cas stepped in front of him before he could. "Cas, if you want to come you can. No need to step in front of me."

"No Dean I do not wish to consume alcohol with you, we need to be going for the book." Cas said.

"Can't we go for it in the morning?" Dean whined slightly, he had been planning on getting a few shots and latching himself on to nearest pretty thing with legs that was willing. "I got things I want to do."

"It cannot wait, night is the best time to go for the book. Besides," Cas paused, staring at Dean, head tilted slightly, "the sin you believe you want isn't truly what you want, it is a shield a secret desi-"

"Okay enough, I get it!" Dean said, slightly panicky. Cas looked confused, but Sam, who had come up behind Dean after setting his laptop on the table, smiled a knowing smile.

"Than let us be off." Cas said, placing his hands on Sam and Deans forehead.

With a flutter of wings the boys found themselves on the very edge of a moonlit clearing. In the center of the clearing sat a plain black book, surrounded by a bunch of dead flowers.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that's the book." Dean said, looking at the flowers from their place in the woods.

"It is," Cas said, "now are you ready?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "well no, we don't have any tools, you kinda took us before we could prep Cas." Sam said. "We can't even fight the witch when she comes for the book."

"Any weapons that we may have brought would have disappeared when we were transported into the book."

"Transported into the book." Dean stated, almost making it sound like a question.

"Yes now are you ready?"

"No Cas we ne-" Dean began, but Cas did not have the time to wait. A small group of people were nearing the clearing and if they stepped into it they would be transported into the book.

Grabbing each of the Winchesters arms Cas pulled them with him into the clearing, making sure they were all transported.

Then, with a woosh and a little black smoke, they were transported into the book.

* * *

***Present***

That was how Dean had wound up in a desolate castle, only to be forced to run from minutes later after a voice, that sounded suspiciously like a certain king of hell he knew, had shrieked "kill him!"

The sound of a opening door shook Dean from his thoughts. Silently he stood from his relaxed position on the couch, grabbing the nearest object he could use to chuck at someone so he could run. He waited as a cascade of footsteps approached the living room door, then with a creek the door swung open, revealing the newcomers.

For all it was worth, Dean lasted nearly 10 seconds before he broke down laughing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next chapter will be here as soon as I type it up (its already written xD) Bye!**


End file.
